


Books and Bars

by Severus_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, F/M, Librarian Sam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severus_Winchester/pseuds/Severus_Winchester
Summary: Just a quick fic I whipped up a year ago and finally decided to post. Enjoy!





	

It was a dull day at the library again. Hardly anyone ever comes in to actually look at books anymore. It’s more of a rendezvous point now-a-days.

Sam had been working here for two years now; he had always loved books. English had been his best class in school, and he had taken a literature course in University.

He hoped to write novels one day, but who knows? Maybe he’ll just be a librarian for his whole life. The pay wasn’t bad; he had a nice apartment, but he just didn’t seem to be going anywhere.

Oh, well. Things could be worse, right?

The bell above the door chimed. Sam looked up from the book he was reading: The Stand by Stephen King. He’d read it five times already, but he loved it. He loved the way that everyone bands together to help make life work. He honestly sometimes wishes something like that would happen here, if not just to add some excitement to his life.

Sam sits up straighter in his chair to see who it is.

Oh.

It’s Cas again. He always just sits at the middle table, back to the door, his right side facing Sam. The sun usually shines on him, but he never moves. He just takes out his laptop and starts typing.

He always seems so alone; Sam thinks to himself. Maybe I should go say hello.

After several minutes of internal wrestling, Sam stands up, somewhat awkwardly. He walks over to Cas, and, not knowing what to say, just stands there.

Cas slowly looks up, clearly wondering what’s going on. They had never talked before this; they’d barely even acknowledged each other.

Sam smiles, still nervous. Just talk to him! He thinks angrily “Hi.” Is all he can manage.

“Hi?” It’s more of a question than a greeting.

“You’re Cas, right?” Sam asks. A nod in return. “I haven’t seen you around town before you started coming here. Did you move?”

Cas seems surprised, but welcoming to the conversation. “Yeah, actually. I’m originally from Florida. I just came here three weeks ago.”

Sam’s eyebrows almost shoot of his head. “Florida!?” No wonder Cas is so tan. “Why would you come here?”

Cas smiles at that. “Why don’t you sit down. I’ll tell you the story. Unless you’re busy or something?”

Sam practically jumps over onto the chair. “I’m not at all busy!”

Cas smiles again. This dude is practically a human puppy; he’s so excited. “Okay, well, I came here for a job. But when I got here, it was already taken. The thing is, I brought all of my stuff with me, and I can’t afford the ticket back home.”

Sam listens raptly to this, looking a little sad. “No way! What was the job?”

Cas sighs. “Editor for the local paper, nothing important. I also wanted a change of scenery. But still, now that I can’t go home, I guess I’m stuck here!”

Sam’s brow furrows in confusion. “Can’t you just drive home?”

Cas shakes his head. “Nope. No car. I’d just ride my bike whenever I needed to go.”

Sam nodded in understanding. The more he talked to this guy, the more he liked him.

They sat there all afternoon, learning about each other.

It seemed like no time at all had passed, but soon, it was closing time.

“Woah! It’s like seven already!” Sam exclaimed, straightening in his seat, somewhat stiffly.

Cas turned to look at the clock, surprised. “Oh, wow! I guess I’d better get out of your hair, then.”

Sam seemed to consider saying something, and then decided to go for it. “I could show you around town, if you like. We could go out to dinner, and I’ll show you all of the good places to go. If you want, that is.”

Cas raised his eyebrows, surprised. He smiled, “Sure. That sounds great.”

Sam nodded and stood, walking over to the desk he had been sitting at when Cas came in earlier. He grabbed his grey messenger bag and keys, quickly checking that everything was in order. Cas was putting the laptop he had closed earlier into his own tan messenger bag and stood up as Sam came over, keys in hand. They both noticed the other’s bag, and grinned stupidly.

Sam rolled his eyes. Of course they had the same bag, save for color.

Sam led the way to the door, locking up behind them. “So, do you want to eat first? Or are you wanting the ‘Grand Tour’?”

Cas grinned. “I could eat.” He felt kind of shy. This almost seemed like a date.

“Cool, I’ll take you to my favorite restaurant.”

They started walking down a quiet road, Sam pointing out buildings as they went.

Apparently everything here is interesting to him, Cas thought.

Finally, they stop in front of an older looking building, with “The Roadhouse” emblazoned proudly above the door in peeling, yet bold, letters. Sam walked in, smiling at the two women behind the bar, whom Cas later found out were mother and daughter. “Hey Ellen, Jo. Can we get a table, by any chance?”

“Hey, Sam!” Said the younger girl. As she walked by them, Cas saw that her nametag said “Jo”, in neat printing. They followed her to a table near the window, and she put some old menus down in front of them.

“Where’s Dean at tonight?” Jo asked curiously. “And who’s your new friend?”

“Oh, he’s working again. You know how he is. It’s almost impossible to get him away from that bar.” Sam explained, sitting down.

Cas followed his lead, and smiled at Jo. “I’m Cas, I’m new in town.”

Jo smiled warmly. “Well, nice to meet you. Are you guys ready to order? Or do you want a few minutes?”

Sam looked over at Cas, deciding that he’d probably want to look at the menu. “We’ll need a few minutes, thanks, Jo.”

She nodded and headed back over to the bar.

“She seems nice.” Cas commented. “Are you guys together?”

Sam looked shocked at the notion. “No! She’s with my brother, Dean. She’s like a little sister to me!”

Cas looked taken aback. “Oh! Sorry. Didn’t mean to offend you.” He looked down at his menu.

“No, you didn’t offend me! It’s just weird for me to even imagine us together, that’s all.” Sam already knew what he wanted, so he decided to let Cas deliberate in peace.

After they had placed their orders, Sam smiled tentatively. “So, what were you thinking of doing now? I mean, now that you don’t have a job?”

Cas shrugged. “I never really thought about it, to be honest. I didn’t really have a plan B. I’ve just been checking the local listings. I haven’t really found anything that interests me yet.”

Sam nodded. “Well, I know where you can get a job. I’ve got connections.” He said with mock superiority.

Cas perked up a little. “Where? You really think you can get me a job?”

“Yeah, but it’s at a bar. A LGBT friendly bar, actually. I’ll get it if you don’t want to work there.” Sam rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Maybe he shouldn’t have brought it up. Maybe this guy is a homophobe or something.

Cas blushed a little, looking down at the table. “That sounds great.” His voice goes quiet. “I’d fit in just perfectly.”

Sam tilts his head a little, not understanding. “What do you mean?”

Cas looked back up, looking scared. Maybe he shouldn’t tell him. Oh well, too late to turn back now. “Uh, well, I’m bi.”

Sam smiled like he’d never heard anything so fantastic. “No way! I’m pan!”

Cas laughed. “Really? That’s awesome!” He let out a sigh of relief. “So, what are your so-called “connections” at this bar?” He clearly didn’t piece together that this was the same bar Sam and Jo had just referenced.

It was Sam’s turn to laugh. “My brother owns it. He’s bi, too. He’ll probably hire you on the spot, experience or not. He won’t really care if you have a license. Dean’s not much for rules.”

Cas shook his head, grinning slightly. “He sounds awesome.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “It’s a matter of opinion, really. I’ll take you around there, after we finish up here, if you want.”

“Yeah, that sounds great!”

They sat in amiable silence as they waited for their food to arrive.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once they were done at The Roadhouse, Sam took them to his brother’s bar, which was a few blocks past the library, opposite the way they went to get to The Roadhouse. Once they got there, Sam opened the door to a chaotic scene.

Bright, flashing lights and loud, throbbing music assaulted their senses.

Cas shouted over the din, “I love it!”, and beamed at Sam like a lunatic.

He had been right, Sam thought, he’s gonna fit in just perfectly.

He introduced Cas and his brother, and watched them get acquainted.

Who knew a guy could get so close to someone after only knowing him for a day?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After getting to know each other for a month or so, Sam and Cas started dating. Dean teased his little brother constantly, asking him why he liked the stranger from Florida so much.

And every time he was asked about it, Sam would just say, “I don’t know, we just connected.”


End file.
